


What I Mean To You

by TheWalrusAndThePenguin



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef Australia (TV) RPF
Genre: Ben and Andy just give me feels and really boys you're in love, I'm so sorry, M/M, don't hate me for rpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalrusAndThePenguin/pseuds/TheWalrusAndThePenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy calls Ben after all of his interviews yesterday to see how he’s going. This was a normal PG fic but then smut happened. It was entirely out of my control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Mean To You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set before/during last night’s episode (in which Mindy was eliminated) and most was written before I’d seen the ep. I assumed the finale was filmed months ago as I have a connection to Gary and they were in Italy months before it aired. I don’t know if the finale was filmed today or months ago, but this fic is set under the assumption that they finished filming and Andy is back in Newcastle and Benny in Tassie. Any inconstancies are my own fault. 
> 
> IF BEN OR ANDY SOMEHOW STUMBLE ACROSS THIS DO NOT READ ON FOR YOUR OWN SAKE PLEASE DON'T READ THIS
> 
> Also, I’ve never written smut before so I hope it’s not terrible. If it is, I apologise.

Ben was exhausted by the time he got back to his hotel. If asked, he wouldn’t be able to tell you how many interviews he’d done, or how many times he’d denied that he and Andy were anything more than best friends. Had he been an impatient man he may have thrown his phone across the room when it began to buzz incessantly.

“Leave me alone,” he mumbled to the empty room, pulling out his phone and collapsing onto the bed. When he saw the name “Andy” flashing across the screen though, he almost dropped the phone in his haste to answer.

“Hey,” he answered, trying to get his hands to stop shaking.

 _“Benny!”_ he heard the familiar voice. _“How’ve you been?”_

Still in the clutches of nervousness, Ben felt himself stumble over his words.

“ _Ben, you there, mate?”_

“I’m here,” he finally replied. “Sorry, just tired, you know.”

_“I saw you on TV this morning, defending our honour.”_

“Yeah, it seems that pretty much the whole of Australia thinks we’re shagging.” He heard Andy chuckle loudly on the other end.

_“Probably your fault, getting all emotional.”_

“Nah, it was all you. You gonna watch tonight?” Ben asked, feeling the usual ease of their friendship slowly return.

_“Probably. The family wanted to come over, but I’m too tired. You must be knackered.”_

“I am. So many interviews. You should’ve been there to ease the stress.”

_“’Ease the stress’? Jesus, mate, no wonder they think we’re shagging.”_

“You know what I mean, it would have been easier if it was the both of us.”

_“Turn the TV on, it starts in a minute. Where’re you at the moment? Sydney?”_

“Yeah, staying in the Hilton - thanks to channel 10. Did you watch last night?”

_“Of course! Couldn’t resist another opportunity to see you blubbering again.”_

“I didn’t blubber! Just a few heroic tears.”

_“Heroic tears! That’s the wankiest thing I’ve ever heard!”_

“Shhh it’s starting!”

_“You’re just trying to change the topic about you blubbering like a baby on national television!”_

“You’re wearing that shirt I like,” Ben muttered absentmindedly as the credits ended and Andy walked into the kitchen with the girls. When he heard Andy’s breath hitch he tensed. “I, I mean you know I’ve got a shirt like it.”

_“Don’t backtrack. You said you liked how I look in that shirt.”_

“It’s a good colour on you.” Ben paused, wondering how far he could take this before Andy freaked out and hung up. “I prefer the chef whites, though.”

 _“The chef whites?”_ he heard the younger man’s voice deepen slightly.

“Yeah, with your name stitched on. I could just picture us in our restaurant, working together every night.”

_“Ben, I...”_

“God, I’m sorry. Ignore me, ignore that. Let’s just watch the show.” Ben cursed himself for saying anything.

_“Ben, don’t change the subject. Why do you always do that? Talk to me.”_

“We’re mates,” Ben said quietly, pausing for a moment before continuing. “I don’t want to screw that up.”

_“Nothing could screw that up. You seem different, are you okay? I wish I was there so I could see you, know what you’re thinking.”_

“It’s been a long day. I guess all those questions today got me thinking.”

 _“Thinking of what?”_ Ben tried to convince himself he was making up the hopefulness in Andy’s voice.

“I’ve been offered my old job back,” he blurted out.

_“You’ve…when did this happen?”_

“A few of weeks ago.”

 _“A few of weeks ago, right,”_ Andy huffed. Ben was reminded of when they’d fought when he was up for elimination, could hear Andy getting frustrated. _“Well, good to know. It would have been nice if you’d told me earlier that you’re going back to teaching. What about all that stuff you said on that interview this morning, about us doing this together? Was that just for show, to get the producers to like you, to play up the ‘Bandy’ bromance thing?”_

“Andy, I wasn’t –”

_“No, look, save it. I’ve got better things to do than to deal with this. Good to know that everything we’ve been through means nothing to you.”_

“Andy, please –”

_“I thought…”_

“What?”

_“I thought I meant more to you than this. Now you’re just going to throw it away?”_

“No. You do mean more to me than that!”

 _“Obviously not.”_ He heard Andy sigh before the dial tone rang. He immediately called back.

_“Ben, look, I understand. You do what you need to do and I’ll –”_

“I want to be with you!” Ben practically yelled. For a second he thought that Andy had hung up again, judging by the silence on the other end.

_“You still want to do the restaurant?”_

“Yes, the restaurant, but mainly you,” once he started he couldn’t stop and he nearly cried at his lack of control over the words escaping him. “I don’t care what we do or where we work, I just need you there.”

_“As your best mate?”_

“Any way you’ll have me.” Ben paused, waiting for the answer he’d been dreaming amount for these many months. He thought of the late night calls after they’d both finished Masterchef filming, the long nights talking on the balcony, the weekend visits to the others hometowns.

“Andy, please say something,” he said quietly. When there was no response from the other end he let the phone drop to the floor, dropping his head into his hands.

What had he done? The single greatest friend he’d ever had and he’d gone and ruined it by declaring he wanted more. He looked up at the TV screen, where Andy was in the middle of cooking to get into finale. He crawled under the doona and curled into a ball, eyes focussed on the screen and cursing the producers whenever anyone but Andy was shown.

How had he let it come to this? How had he let it gone from having a best mate to being absolutely in love with him? He didn’t realise he was crying until he shifted and felt the wetness of the pillow he was resting on. He wanted to scream, to yell, to throw things, but his grandma had taught him better than that.  So instead, he watched Andy take out best dish on the screen in front of him and slipped into a light slumber.

When he woke hours later it was dark outside and he felt more tired and disorientated than he had earlier. His conversation with Andy came rushing back to him and he groaned into his pillow. It was then that he heard what must have woken him in the first place – the loud knocking on his room’s door.

“Ben!” when he heard Andy’s voice he leapt to his feet. “Ben, it’s me! Open up!”

“Shit, shit, shit,” he whispered frantically. He quickly ran through his options, for a moment considering if he could just pretend he wasn’t there.

“I know you’re in there!” he heard Andy yell. “The guy at reception said you haven’t left since you got here.”

Ben finally caved and opened the door, not meeting Andy’s eye-line. God, he wanted to hug him. In Masterchef, hugs were the norm and that openness that was still present in their friendship. After everything he’d said though, Ben wasn’t sure how to go about things.

“Look at me,” the younger man said gently. Ben looked up, swallowing heavily before letting their eyes meet. It didn’t help that Andy looked amazing even though he was wearing tracksuit pants and an old t-shirt or that his hair was adorably messy from him running his hands through it.

“What’re you even doing here?” Ben asked, initially trying to be harsh but it came out soft. He cleared his throat. “Newcastle is like 2 hours away.”

“I know, I drove,” Andy replied, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. “You weren’t answering your phone.”

“I fell asleep.” Ben couldn’t help the way his voice was heavily lidded with emotion, still feeling the slight heartbreak of hours earlier.

“I noticed,” Andy chuckled and the taller man realised his hair must be just as messy. “You said you want me in any way I’ll have you.”

“I know, Andy, I’m sorry. What do you want me to say? It just came out. I understand if you…” He slowly trailed off as the younger man stepped forward and raised his hand to cup his face. Ben felt his whole body tense, his heartbeat almost audible.

“I want you, Benny. I want you in _every_ way possible.”

Ben wasn’t sure who moved first, but suddenly their mouths were crushed together, arms wound tightly around each other. The older man was gentle, almost hesitant at first, but when Andy tugged impatiently at his hair he felt his control slowly slipping. All he could focus on was Andy’s hot mouth open against his and the way their bodies were pressed flush together. When the younger man softly sunk his teeth into Ben’s bottom lip he lost all form of control, groaning into their kiss and pushing the door closed so he could press him against the wall. Andy _mewled_ when Ben kissed down his jaw to nip at his neck just causing the taller man to hold him closer.

“Andy,” Ben breathed against his skin. “I missed you, god I missed you. I thought I’d never… That I’d never get to…”

Andy pulled him back up to look him in the eyes. “You hung up and I was so worried that you’d be upset about me not answering.”

“It doesn’t matter now,” Ben replied, burying his head against the shorter man’s shoulder and holding him close. When he pulled back Andy leant in to kiss him again, this time slower than before. He tried to show Ben just how much he meant to him, slowly parting his lips against the taller mans and pulling him impossibly closer.

Andy began to impatiently unbutton Ben’s shirt, only able to growl “Off” as he pushed it off the older man’s broad shoulders. Getting Ben’s shirt off had parted them slightly and they both paused as the reality of the situation dawned on them.

“You’ve been working out,” was the only thing Andy could think to say. Ben laughed loudly, stepping forward so he could capture his lips once more. Their kisses became playful, both lightly nipping at the others lips before Andy hesitantly placed his hands on Ben’s exposed waist. In return Ben slowly ran his hands under Andy’s t-shirt, running his thumbs over sensitive nipples.

“Ah,” the shorter man gasped, arching into the soft touches. “God, your hands. More, more.” Andy stepped back to shed his own shirt and was back in his lover’s arms in a second, both of them slowly exploring the other.

“You’re amazing,” Ben murmured against Andy’s neck.

“So are you. Incredible. Don’t stop.”

“Never,” Ben replied with a gasp when Andy’s cold hands slipped underneath the waistband of his jeans to cup his arse. They both groaned when their hips were brought together, clutching closer to the other and losing themselves in the heat of the kiss. Andy’s head fell back against the wall with a clunk when Ben cupped him through his pants.

“Jeeeesus,” Andy breathed, canting up against Ben’s hand. “Have you done this before?”

“With a guy? No,” Ben replied, looking up from Andy’s neck. “You?”

“No. I would say we should take this slow, but god I just want you naked.”

Ben groaned at his words, stroking him more firmly and biting down on his pulse point. “Bed?”

“Yeah.”

Ben had no idea how they got from the doorway to the bed, but suddenly Andy was sprawled over the covers, shirtless and panting. The taller man stood at the end of the bed, almost coming right then at the sight of Andy so dishevelled. He slowly crawled up the bed, his hips settling between Andy’s thighs. He leant down to brush his lips over the younger man’s cheek and was rewarded when he arched up against him. Everything was slower now and both of them were acutely aware that there was no turning back from this.

“How did we not do this earlier?” Ben asked, propping himself up over his former roommate. “We spent twelve weeks in beds next to each other, how did we not know this is what we wanted?”

“I knew I wanted you,” Andy said shyly, hands clutching at Ben’s sides.

“You did?”

“Yeah and you’d flaunt around shirtless all the time, tempting me.”

Ben found himself giggling and let his head fall down to Andy’s shoulder. “I didn’t flaunt.”

“Don’t deny it,” Andy chuckled. He inhaled sharply when he felt Ben trace the shell of his ear with his tongue. He ground his hips against the man braced over him and smiled at the grunt it produced.

“You said you wanted me naked?” Ben whispered into Andy’s ear.

“Yes,” Andy breathed, clutching Ben’s hips to pull him closer. The taller man rolled off to shuck his jeans and underwear and sat up see that Andy had done the same. Ben slowly reached out to pull Andy back closer to him, on their sides now. When Andy uncertainly reached a hand down Ben leant in to brush their lips together, gasping into the kiss when he felt a warm hand encircle his cock.

Ben was quick to do the same, deepening the kiss as they began to stroke each other. The kiss grew more passionate and Andy couldn’t help but thrust into Ben’s grip. The older man almost screamed when Andy took both of their cocks in hand and stroked them together. Andy let his head fall forward onto Ben’s shoulder and began to suck and lick at his collarbone.

“God, Andy I’m close,” Ben panted, hands digging into Andy’s hips.

“I’m…yeah…me too,” Andy managed, barely aware of what he was saying. Suddenly Ben’s back arched and he screamed, shaking as Andy stroked him through his orgasm. The younger man was quick to follow, biting down on Ben’s shoulder to silence the groan that rose in his throat.

When he got his breath back, Ben disentangled himself from his lover to stand and get a washcloth from the bathroom. Once he’d cleaned them both off he curled back around Andy and pulled the shorter man’s head to his shoulder. He felt a wet splash on his skin and hooked a finger under Andy’s chin to lift his face.

“Andy, are you okay?” Ben asked, loosening his arms as he began to panic, but Andy only held him tighter.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” the younger man insisted. “I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“Was it not good?”

“It was! It was perfect,” Andy said, looking into Ben’s eyes. He turned away when he felt tears falling down his cheeks faster. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Ben held him closer, tangling their legs together and tucking his nose into Andy’s soft hair. They lay like that for a long while, both gently snoozing before Ben broke the silence.

“How long do I have to wait before I can tease you for crying after sex?” he asked with a chuckle, earning himself an elbow to the ribs. But then they were laughing, gasping for breath and clutching each other closer as they lost themselves in the moment.

“Do you always cry after sex? Is this something I should know about?” Ben teased once they’d calmed down.

“Like you can talk!” Andy defended. “And if you keep going the way you’re going you won’t even get to find out.”

“Are you putting me on a sex ban, Andy Allen?”

“Maybe,” Andy huffed.

“Let’s see how long that lasts,” Ben breathed into Andy’s ear, rocking against him and feeling that the shorter man was almost hard again.

“Maybe you’ll have to make it up to me,” Andy replied, rolling them so he was straddling Ben’s hips.

“Maybe I will.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Would love to hear your thoughts! x
> 
> Also, I'm on tumblr if you want to follow me: http://thescienceofgallifrey.tumblr.com/


End file.
